


Worth in Her Arms

by RulerOfBats



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, also theres a reason she has genitals, anyway it seems like all i can write is porn so, i took some creative liberties because theres not much to work on in bloodborne, im just too lazy to make one up, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfBats/pseuds/RulerOfBats





	Worth in Her Arms

“Welcome home, good Hunter.” That familiar voice spoke to him as he awoke in the Dream. The voice he had grown so accustomed to hearing. Laying his weapons down, he stumbled toward the Doll. He had lost count of how many times he’d died… a hundred? Two hundred? It was too much… every time, it crushed him, again and again. The only solace he had in this nightmare was the Doll. Her gentleness was the only thing keeping his sanity anchored.  
He sat next to her on the ledge, his shoulders slumped over, his visage grim and broken. She sat next to him, and he could feel the faint heat of her dress next to him… it was comforting.  
“Good Hunter, what troubles you so?”

  
He breathed out slowly. “I can’t do this anymore… I’ve died so many times. I can feel myself breaking more and more every time I die. I’m so scared…” He clenched his fists, visibly shaking as he held back tears. “I just want to leave this place…”  
The Doll reached out, taking his hand in hers. Calm washed over him instantly, his shaking subsiding, his mind clearing. “Good Hunter… “ Her voice was softer than usual, just like her touch. “Allow me to soothe your pain in whatever way I can.” She squeezed his hand softly, and he returned the gesture. He turned toward her, his eyes meeting hers. He intertwined his fingers with hers, smiling as he rested his head on her shoulder. “You’re too kind to me…” She just smiled, her other hand finding its way into his hair, slowly running her fingers through it. “Good Hunter, what is this… what is this feeling? I cannot describe it… I feel a yearning for…” Her voice trailed off. “Good Hunter… would you ever think to love me?”

  
He was taken aback for a second, and he felt his grip on her hand falter. In response, she just smiled sadly, lowering her head. “Ah… I am sorry, good Hunter. After all, I am just a doll, created by you humans. But… of course, I do love you. Isn’t that how you’ve made me?” He took her hand, quickly this time, causing her to gasp in surprise. Pulling her to him, he kissed her deeply, and she sank into his arms. He held her close, his hands gripping her dress tightly, the warmth flowing through him. He could feel her hold onto him as well, her body relaxing into his arms.

  
As he pulled away, he could swear he saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

 

“G-good Hunter…” she stammered out, her body trembling slightly. “You…”

  
He just placed his finger against her lips softly. “I love you, my precious Doll. You’ve been my only reason for holding on for so long. If not for you, I wouldn’t be here now.”

  
She responded by burying her face in his chest. She seemed more… human now. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her on top of the head. “My lovely Doll… I won’t abandon you now. Even if my duty calls me to the hunt again, I won’t leave you.” Tilting her head up, he smiled. “My worth is here in your arms…” Kissing her again, he could feel her moving her arms down. She kissed him back with passion, and he could feel her tongue slide into his mouth. As they swirled their tongues around each others, he felt the warmth from her fade. Pulling away, he was shocked to find that she had removed her dress.

  
“Wh-what are you doing that for?” He covered his eyes and averted his gaze, a blush crossing his face as he began to heat up, embarrassment flooding his body. He hadn't expected her to have the same… parts as a human woman, and he would be lying if he said he didn't think she was beautiful.

  
“I want to feel you, good Hunter.” She approached him, removing his hands from his eyes, pulling him closer for a kiss. He let his hands wander down, placing them on her hips. Her skin was smooth and cold, to be expected from a doll. Yet it wasn’t unpleasant… it was just as comforting as her dress. She ran her hands down his body, slowly unbuttoning his clothing, removing his shirt. His body was covered in scars from his countless deaths, his chest and stomach smooth and firm, a testament to his strength as a hunter. Soon, he found his hands wandering lower, between her legs. Gasping softly, she gripped his shoulders gently as he began to tease her entrance with his fingers.  
He looked in her eyes as he continued teasing her, kissing her neck. “You can feel this?” He asked her, sliding a finger inside her.

  
Her grip on his shoulders tightened in response, a soft moan escaping her lips. He just smiled, kissing up her neck as he began to finger her, laying her down on the ground. Her moans began to come out louder, and he picked up the pace, kissing up to her lips. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair, kissing him back with passion, her back arching as he continued to finger her.

  
Their kisses became more heated, and he pulled his fingers out, surprised to find that she had become wet. Before he knew what was happening, she was on top of him, his back against the small ledge she usually stood in front of. Her chest was directly in front of his face, and he instinctively reached for her ass, cupping it in his hands.

  
She looked him in the eyes, her breathing heavy and shaky. “Let me do this for you, good hunter. To ease your suffering…” She kissed him once again, this time tenderly, as she removed his pants, allowing his dick to stand fully erect. She reached down, wrapping her hand around it, slowly stroking up and down the length of his dick. He gasped in shock and pleasure. She felt better than any human had, and he could already feel himself edging closer.  
“I'm close…” he managed to moan out, his head tilting back as he closed his eyes, and he felt her lips against his neck. She kissed up his neck softly, her hand moving away from his cock. Without a word, she kissed down his body, looking up at him as she slid her tongue out of her mouth. It was unnaturally long, and she coilee it around his dick, sliding it into her mouth at the same time. He gaspee softly, his hands subconsciously weaving their way into her hair. She began to bob her head, sliding her tongue up and down his length as she did so, looking up at the hunter. His moans and expression showed just how much he enjoyed the feeling, and she sped up her movements, circling her tongue around the tip of his dick.  
Breathing in sharply, his eyes widened, and it took all his self-control to not cum.

  
Right before he felt he couldn't hold it back, she unwrapped her tongue, pulling her head away as she crawled back on top of him. The Doll wrapped her arms around him, slowly lowering herself onto him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, moaning as she began to move her hips, riding him slowly.

  
“You feel so warm inside… it feels so good.” The hunter held onto her tighter as she rode him faster, his moans becoming louder

.  
She smiled and and placed her hands on his cheeks, moaning softly as she moved her hips. “I love you, good hunter.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on top of his head, riding him harder and faster. The hunter began to thrust, matching her movements with his own, panting and groaning as he did so. “I-I love you too, my dearest Doll… I can't hold on much longer.”

  
The Doll took his hands, kissing him between moans. “Release it inside of me, good hunter, if it will ease your suffering.” She rode him as fast as she could, and his thrusts intensified to match. Unable to speak from the pleasure, he let his movements do the talking for him, his hands grabbing onto her hips tightly. Nothing could be heard save for their grunts and moans, echoing into the cold emptiness of the Hunter's Dream.

  
The hunter let out a loud groan as he squeezed the Doll's hands gently, releasing his seed deep inside of her. The Doll arched her back, letting out a long, soft moan as she climaxed with him.  
The hunter rested his head against the Doll's chest, his breathing ragged.

  
The Doll smiled, kissing his head forehead softly. “Good hunter… have I helped ease your burdens?”

  
He nodded, a soft chuckle escaping his tired lips. “Even without this, you would have. You always have…”

  
He held the Doll close; he never wanted to leave her again. She was his rock, just as she always had been, and, he hoped, always would be. “I love you, my sweet Doll.”


End file.
